elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3305/December
05 DEC Golconda's Inhabitants Migrate to Forester's Choice The crew of the generation ship Golconda have migrated to their new home - the outpost Forester’s Choice in the Upaniklis system. Following a successful bid to assist the Golconda crew with their relocation, the Federation arranged for transportation from the ancient vessel to the outpost now in orbit around Upaniklis B 3. Communication with the generation ship in the days prior to departure revealed a certain amount of trepidation among their people. But with centuries of space travel having exhausted the Golconda’s ability to adequately sustain the colonists, the majority supported the decision to relocate. The Golconda’s command staff also confirmed that they would continue distillation of the beverage Apa Vietii. This unique spirit will be on sale to traders from Forester’s Choice. Professor Elizabeth Perez, head of anthropology at Orion Independent University, was on hand to observe the mass resettlement: “Many of the colonists openly wept as they stepped aboard the transport vessels, speaking words of thanks and sorrow to the Golconda itself. On several occasions, the emigrants broke spontaneously into song, with hundreds locked arm-in-arm.” “During the flight I overheard a group of youths chatting excitedly about the technology that would be available to them, perhaps ignorant of the significance of their journey. But most striking was the people’s collective determination to maintain their unique culture, and to remain together as they enter this new chapter.” “It remains to be seen whether this society will retain its isolationist outlook or willingly integrate with the galaxy. We can only hope that these remarkable travellers from the past will be left alone long enough to explore 34th-century humanity at their own pace.” To celebrate this historic event, the Federation has announced that a purchase discount will be applied to Federal ships between the 5th and 16th of December 3305. 11 DEC Holloway Biology Centre Opens Following months of setbacks, the Holloway Biology Centre has finally opened in the Colonia system. The research centre will focus on the study of newly catalogued lifeforms. Dr Roy Casimir, chief researcher at the Holloway Bioscience Institute, held a press conference at the opening ceremony, and discussed the delays that followed a successful campaign to found the centre in February this year: “Our study of the lifeforms discovered over the past year formed the basis of the research centre’s designs. As the volume of scans provided by the galactic community continued to grow, it became apparent that we lacked the laboratory space required to study it all.” “As a result, the Holloway Bioscience Institute committed to several months of investment and redesign, to ensure that a wide variety of material could be analysed. We are confident that this decision will prove more than worthwhile, and our scientists are excited to work in this state-of-the-art facility.” The Holloway Biology Centre is located in the Colonia system on Colonia 7 G. 12 DEC Year's End Festivities in Reorte The Reorte system has been selected for the Alliance’s end-of-year festivities, prompting huge demand for commodities. Traders, performance artists and chefs throughout Allied space have already flocked to the system, where billions of attendees are expected. The planet Home is planning a synchronous firework display spanning every continent, while the habitation decks of Davies High will offer a culinary celebration featuring dishes from across the galaxy. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon was the guest of honour at the commencement ceremony, and he offered these words to the gathered press: “As the year draws to a close we have a lot to be thankful for. There is peace between the superpowers. Thargoid encroachments on human space have ceased. Through hard work and cooperation, we have proven ourselves capable of rising together in response to significant challenges. This is something each and every one of us can be proud of.” “And so, the Reorte system will host a celebration to tell future generations about. We call upon the galactic community to ensure the system is well supplied, and look forward to rewarding these ever-reliable pilots for their continued service.” The Reorte Mining Coalition has elected to oversee the initiative. Units of fish, fruit and vegetables, animal meat and beer have been requested at Davies High in the Reorte system. More exotic traders are also encouraged to bring units of Lavian Brandy, Anduliga Fire Works and Eranin Pearl Whiskey. To ensure the celebration goes without a hitch, the Reorte Mining Coalition has also offered to pay handsomely for all bounties collected on wanted ships in the system. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 12th to the 18th of December 3305. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 18 DEC Reorte Year's End Festivities Conclude End-of-year celebrations have concluded in the Reorte system, with organisers declaring the week a grand success. Deliveries by independent pilots ensured that the needs of the billion-plus attendees were met. Meanwhile, agitators in the system were prevented from intercepting convoys or causing trouble. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon offered this statement: “I’d like to express my gratitude and appreciation to everybody involved in the festivities, from interstellar traders to revellers on the streets. Now, as goods are packed away and sensory experience hubs are dismantled all across Home, the clean-up efforts begin. It has been a real honour to witness so many come together in Reorte.” “On behalf of the Alliance Assembly, I wish everybody a most prosperous New Year.” Pilots who took part in either campaign can now obtain their rewards from Davies High in the Reorte system. Category:GalNet